


in plain sight

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Established Relationship, Jenmish, M/M, a ficlet to go with that fucking selfie you know the one, jdmv positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: They might have gotten a little carried away on stage, just like they’re getting carried away right now – what was supposed to be just a breather quickly turning into Jensen pressing Misha against the wall, thigh slipping between his legs and a kiss that’s a little too heated for a public place.





	in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking about [this picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d1dae66c2449798ccf548c88d2308dc8/tumblr_inline_ps8wsbcKtP1s5a2cx_1280.jpg) in case some of you were lucky enough not to see it

“That’s a good one.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees, burying his nose in Misha’s neck as soon as he lowers his phone. “Perfect.”

Misha shivers as Jensen traces small kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck, following the curve of his jaw with his lips. He grins into the kiss that comes then, warm and soft and familiar.

It’s quiet back here, a stark contrast with the loud, electric atmosphere of the panel that ended half an hour ago. They might have gotten a little carried away on stage, just like they’re getting carried away right now – what was supposed to be just a breather quickly turning into Jensen pressing Misha against the wall, thigh slipping between his legs and a kiss that’s a little too heated for a public place. 

But it’s hard, literally, to be rational when Misha still remembers the way his hand felt around Jensen’s throat, fingers pressed against his pulse point and feeling the rapid beating of his heart. Or the way Jensen smiled and relaxed under him, and the flash of his hip as he readjusted his pants afterward.

He can’t forget, either, the words Jensen said – Misha has heard them a thousand times before, in the privacy of their bedroom or whispered in his ears when no one is watching. It felt different today, though. Maybe because it was in front of a crowd, recorded by too many cameras to count. Maybe because it made Misha realize that Jensen does, in fact, tell him every single day, and that he’s the luckiest man in the world to be loved this much.

“You should send it to Vicki and D,” Misha suggests, panting a little as Jensen releases his mouth and goes back to peppering kisses on his exposed throat. 

“Good idea. Maybe they’ll even send us one back.” Jensen wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Misha can’t help the pleasant lurch of his stomach at the thought. He is, indeed, the luckiest man in the world. 

Jensen pulls back, his hand still splayed on Misha’s hip, sneaked under his shirt and warm against his bare skin. He grabs his phone and looks at the picture again, and then smiles, delicate crow’s feet forming on the corner of his eyes. 

“It’s a damn good picture,” he hums, and Misha agrees, only half listening, a little lost in the way Jensen’s freckles look golden in the afternoon light, and in the pink that dusts his cheeks, like it does every time they kiss. “I’m gonna instagram it when we get back.”

“Is that wise?” Misha asks, still unable to wipe the fond look off his face. “It’s pretty obvious what we’re doing.”

Jensen puts his phone back in his pocket and leans over again, his lips brushing against Misha’s in an almost kiss.

“Well it’s either that one or the one of your bare ass I took this morning. You pick.”

“You’re impossible,” Misha grumbles before pulling Jensen forward by the loop of his bandana and kissing him soundly. 

“And yet… you still love me,” Jensen murmurs, his hands hiking further under Misha’s shirt, deliciously tentative and all too distracting.

“That, I’ll always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr[ here ](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [ here ](https://casbean.tumblr.com/)
> 
> you can reblog this post [ here ](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/185241353103/i-couldnt-help-myself-thats-a-good-one)
> 
> thank you <3


End file.
